1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a memory of electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling the memory through an Operating System (OS) framework and a kernel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices are capable of performing various functions such as, for example, a capturing a static image or a moving picture, playing a multimedia file such as a music file or a video file, playing a game, receiving and transmitting a broadcast, and executing a road guide service. Furthermore, electronic devices are also able to support a function that simultaneously executes various functions.
A memory of an electronic device is managed on an OS level. For example, the electronic device may manage a background process based on a recent execution sequence on the OS level. The electronic device may manage a memory by terminating a previously executed program except for the last executed program, based on the recent execution sequence.